A Whole New World
by Megstiel98
Summary: It started when my parents died when we went to Mission City and i felt a pulling feeling and saw a boy shoving a cube in a robots chest. Then a year later getting attacked by a robot with red eyes and then saved by a big black bot and took away with a man called Jazz in a silver car, that i new i will never be normal. This wouldn't of happened if my eyes hadn't of glowed blue...
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole New World**

By Megstiel98

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers and I never will.

**Note: **This a is Jazz/oc story and it might have a human turned Cybertronian in it, I am not sure as of yet when I will make it happen or if I will yet so just be aware it may happen and I will let you all know beforehand. This story is rated M for violence, language and adult situations. Also in this story Jazz never died in the battle of Mission City. Just so you know.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

"_Cybertronian"_

_**Lyrics/text Messages/Notes**_

'**Internal communication'**

**Flashbacks/VisionsDreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Emily's POV)**

"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"**_

"Ugh, I hate Mondays" I said as I turned off my alarm and swung my legs over the side off my bed taking half the blankets with me as I made my way to my bathroom. I took a look in the mirror and snorted at what a freak I was. I have long brown wavy hair that reaches my lower back and I have green eyes and a scar that runs down my left cheek bone. You're probably thinking _why does that make me a freak? _Well my eyes change colour with my emotions. They turn a bright blue whenever I'm happy, sad or mad. But when I'm really mad and I mean_ really mad_ they turn red. I also have voices in my head and I sometimes have dreams about big metal beings on other planet. What did this all start happening you ask? When my parents died a year ago in the Mission City attack.

I was only 16 when it happened. It was meant to be a fun day out for us for my birthday. I had never been there before so I was excited. If I had known what was to happen on this day I would of never have asked to come.

You're probably wondering what happened right? A car crash maybe? I wish it was a car crash because it would have been more merciful. No, I'll tell you how it happened, it was big fighting robots like the ones in my dreams. That's how they died. My parents were ripped apart limb from limb by a robot. I remember my mother screaming at me to run while she died and my father saying the same. I did as I was told and I ran as fast as I could, I thought I had gotten away but I heard this voice calling me. It wasn't words per say but more of a pulling. So I did a stupid thing and ran towards it.

I remember running around the corner seeing the biggest robot yet. It was around 28 foot tall. It was blue with red flames, with these amazing blue eyes. It was amazing. I saw another one to, around the same height but it was terrifying. It was sliver with claws as hands and it had red eyes, the same as the one who killed my parents. I was about to run away when they both came crashing down before me. I remember pain as a piece of metal stabbed me in the stomach and another piece cut my cheek. I fell to my knees before crashing to the ground. I remember the warm wetness from the pool of my own blood around me. I knew that if I didn't get up I would die from blood loss or from being squashed by the massive robots but I was too weak to move.

I felt the pulling again but much more intense. I watched the two robots with blurry vision as they fought until the red and blue one fell and told this boy to shove this glowing cube thing in to his chest. I saw the boy push the cube into the other ones chest not listening to the one who told him to put it in his. It screamed in agony as the cube exploded. As this was happening I felt the pulling getting stronger until it was getting to painful to breathe. I screamed as I heard a voice in my head repeating the same thing over and over again until I passed out.

That's all I remember from that day. I try not to think about it but it's hard. Losing your parents like that. So ever since that day I changed. Oh and I haven't even told you my name. My name Emily White and I'm 17 years old.

I sighed as I checked the time and realized I was late yet again for school. I quickly put my hair into a pony tail with my bangs down and washed my face and put some mascara on. I don't really like make up but I thought I should make an effort. I ran out the bathroom and got a pair of skinny jeans out with a plain white top with red vans. I quickly changed and ran down stairs to meet foster family number 3. The first two didn't like me so they threw me out. So now I'm with the Thomas'. I've been with them for 3 months now and I love it here. They are kind and sweet. Lucy, my foster mother, has brown eyes with dark blonde hair and she is 39 years old and she's a kindergarten teacher. Simon, my foster father, is 40 years old and has short brown hair with hazel eyes and is a mechanic.

I sat down and bid them good morning as I started eating my cereal we talked about my English report until we finished breakfast.

"So what lessons have you got today Emily?" I looked over to my foster mother as she spoke and got up to start washing my bowl when she slapped my hand. "You know you don't have to do that here." I shrugged as I washed it anyway. "I know but i want to help out. I have Math, Art, English, Science and History today." I don't know why they always ask me this but I like that they care. I glanced at my watch and swore as I saw the time.

"LANGUGE!" scolded a voice entering the room.

I sighed as I apologized to Simon who just sat down to read the paper

.

"Ahh sorry! I'm going to be late _again_ if I don't leave now" I smiled sheepishly, grabbed my coat and bag and went to run out the door when my foster mom came running over and gave me my lunch and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie"

She smiled as I hugged her and then ran out the door and down the street to my school. It normally takes me 20 minutes to walk to Tranquillity High School but in this case it will take me ten as I run as fast as I can to get there on time. My long hair sways behind me as I run to the front exit of the school. My green eyes roam the large crowds of teenagers as I walk fast to get to my locker. I keep my head down as I keep walking as fast as I can failing to notice the girl in front of me as I walk right into her sending us crashing to the floor with a thud. "Ow" I groaned as I put a hand on my head.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry didn't see you there! Are you alright?" She asked as she helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine and it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly as she spoke again.

"I don't think we've met before, I'm Mikaela Banes, I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" She said as she held out my hand it shake. I took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah I've only been here for a month now." I said as I started walking down to my locker. I stopped and put in my code and it opened with a 'pop' and I got out my Maths books for my first lesson.

"Oh really? Why did you come here? It's a horrible place." She said as she leaned on another locker. I shrugged as I shut my locker.

"What lessons do you have today?" I looked over to her a raised an eyebrow as I answered. "Look I don't take this the wrong way but you don't want to be friends with me ok? I'm bad luck for other people." I said as I turned away as the bell rang and walked away in to my first lesson.

I walked in and sat at the back on the right side off the room by the window and got out my book and pen as the teacher, Miss Lewis, started talking about what we were going to be doing today. "Right class we will be doing fractions today." She said as everyone moaned that we were going to be doing that _again_. We've been doing that for three days now and it gets boring. I sighed as I looked outside; my eyes started roaming around until they landed on a car in the parking lot. It was a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes down the hood of the car. As I stared at it, it felt as if it was staring back. I titled my head as looked more closely at it felt that I knew this car. Not like l have seen it before, like I _know_ it. I look at my reflection and saw that my eyes were glowing so I quickly looked away but not before seeing the car jump. But nobody was in the car? Heh maybe its alive? I shook my head to get rid of the thought. Cars alive? I must be losing it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Normal POV)**

'**Bumblebee Report' **

The words made the young scout jump before taking his gaze from the girl in the window. He could have sworn he saw her eyes glow blue! Letting air out of his vents he replied to the Prime.

'**Sam is fine; there aren't any cons' in the area as far as I know. But...there is something peculiar about this one femme who goes to Sam's school.' **

He looked back at the girl and saw that she was gone. Probably to her next lesson as Sam said they only last an hour long.

'**What do you mean there is something peculiar about this femme? They are human Bumblebee, they will always be peculiar to us'**

There was a hint of amusement in his tone much to the young scouts annoyance.

'**I am aware of that sir. But this femme was staring at me like she **_**knew**_** I wasn't a **_**car**_** and them her eyes started **_**glowing**_** bright blue and when she noticed they were blue she quickly looked away. I did a scan of her and it said she was human but there was something else in her DNA as humans call it but my scans are not strong enough to look deeper to find out what it is.'**

There was a click over the line and Ratchets voice echoed through the line

.

'**Bumblebee you said you scanned the femme and it came up with both human DNA and something else? Are you aware of Pretenders who take on a human form to blend in with this world? They come up as human and Cybertronian on scanners. The fact that it didn't come up in your scanners has me worrying what she really is. You said her eyes were glowing blue? **He sighed as went back to the image of her glowing eyes.

'**Yes, just like ours, I can sense that she isn't just human and it has me worrying over her safety. If the cons' find out about her I fear they will come after her.' **He looked back to wear the girl was sat.

'**You are right Bumblebee. I have sent Ironhide to go scout the area for any cons' and I am sending Jazz to watch over the girl for a few days while you watch over Sam. He will be arriving any moment now.' **Just as he said that a Silver Pontiac Solstice parked next to him.

'**I will need to scan the femme myself to know what she really is. We don't want the cons' getting their claws on her.' **Although he knows the Medic is right, he just can't help but feel sorry for the femme. What if she is just human and my scanners where wrong? What dangers will she be put in if we are wrong? As if knowing what he was thinking Jazz's voice came over the Comm.

'**Ah know what ya'll are thinkin' Bee, but we gotta be sure. Ratch is right, what if we don't do nothin' an' she gets took by a con'? She'll be in more danger then.' **He looks at the school as the bell goes off for lunch, flashing his lights as Sam and Mikaela wave.

'**Jazz is right Bumblebee, she's in more danger without us. I don't want to have to do this to the girl but it is for her own safety. Jazz keep an optic on her and only make yourself known if you have to, but use your holoform. Prime out.' **Bumblebee sighs as he feels the line click off and a private one with Jazz click on.

'**No harm will come to er if I'm around Bee and ya know it.** **Ah will keep her safe, ah promise.'**

If there is one thing Bumblebee is certain off is that Jazz keeps his promises.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Emily's POV)**

Finally the bell went signifying that it was lunch time. Half the day was gone already. I shook my head at how much time has passed already. _I guess today is going to go fast. _I thought as I walked outside and went over to my favourite spot outside, under a tree by the parking lot. I was about to sit down when I felt something hard hit my head making me fall over. I turned around to see Trent Demarco and his friends laughing and pointing. I could feel my eyes glowing so I quickly got out my sunglasses and put them on just as Trent stood in front of me.

"What do you want Trent? I'm not doing your homework for you for you go away. It's not my problem you're dumb" I said as I got up and turned to leave. I was about to walk away when I felt my wrist pulled back roughly. I winced as i knew that it was going to be bruised.

"What did you say to me freak?! No one talks to me like that and gets away with it! You're nothing but a worthless piece of crap! You should just go die like your parent did!"

Trent's words where like a hot knife slicing through me. I felt tears sliding down my face and I was about to say something when a fist collided with my eye and nose. I felt blood pouring out my nose. He was about it hit me again when I revving of an engine stopped him. We both turn around to see a silver car next to the yellow Camaro and the car door open and a man coming stalking over. He was tanned with black spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He had a white top on with blue jeans. He was good looking if I was honest.

"What do ya think you're doin to tha girl!" The said he reached us grabbing Trent's hand.

"Whatever I want to so you better fuck off before your next" Trent sneered at the man. Trent still had hold of my wrist in a death grip that I couldn't get out of. The man looked at Trent with so much venom in his eyes Trent's friends were running away and Trent regretting what he said.

"Wha did ya just say?" The man growled. "Ya better leave before ah do somethin ah will regret later!" He let go of Trent's arm and he ran off with his tail between his legs. The man stood in front of me and his eyes turned to me and turn soft but then hardened when he saw the blood coming out of my nose. "Ah should of hurt 'im. You alright lil lady?" He said as he took off my glasses and looked into eyes. His eyes widened when he saw them glowing. I freaked out before I knew what I was doing I was running out the school. I heard him shout after be and an engine start and tires squealing.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I didn't even realise it was raining until I fell over turning a corner into an ally. I let the tears fall then. Trent's words hurt so me so much. I hate being so weak but when he talked about my parents my wall broke. He doesn't realise what I've gone through! What I'm still going through! I cried until I couldn't anymore. I was aware that it stopped raining now. I don't know how long I was led there for but I didn't care I led there a few more minutes when I felt something brush up against me I jumped and scramble backwards. I relaxed I realised it was just a dog. It looked like it was a German shepherd. It was a golden brown colour and had a floppy ear. Sighed and reached out towards it and it started licking my hand.

"What are you doing out here huh boy?" I said as it sat in front of me and barked. I felt around for a collar and didn't find one. "I guess you don't have a home huh?" I said while smoothing his head, and he whined in response to my question. Or I thought it was to my question. He put his head in my lap as I sat there. "I'll take you home" I said when he started licking ead. He said perked up and he started licking my face. I started laughing forgetting everything that happened this afternoon. I stood up and looked around for a rope or something to use as a lead. My eyes landed on a long piece of what looked like was off a T-Shirt and I tied it around his neck. It would do for now until I got to the pet shop and got something better.

I picked my bag and got out my phone and it was broken from water damage. "Fuck" I bit my lip and winced when used it for a mirror and saw i had a black eye and a really bad bruised nose. I cheered when I noticed I had money on me and we made our way out of the ally and I went over to the pet shop which was luckily only down road.

"Guess I should give you name huh?" He looked up at me and barked. I need a good name. Hes a bronze like colour so… "How about 'Bronzer' huh?" He jumped up at me and licked my face. I laughed I pushed him back down. "You like it then? Good."

We came to the pet shop and I opened the door and someone who works there came up to me.

"Hi, what a cute dog you have there, can I help you with something?" she said as she petted Bronzer. She was an old woman with short grey hair and brown kind eyes.

"Yes please, I found him in an ally and was wondering if you could check him for a chip?" I said I Bronzer started nudging my hand with his nose. The woman's eyes turned to me and she smiled as she told me to follow her. She took us to the back of the shop and told me to hold on while she went through a door at the back of the shop. I looked around and saw a red collar with a lead with it and it was the write price for me so I picked it up and looked at Bronzer who was looking at me with big brown eyes.

"Do you like this Bronzer" I asked as I rubbed his behind his ear. He barked and licked my hand as the came back to us with chip finder. She put it behind Bronzers head and nothing came up so she turned to me with a sad smile. "Looks like he's a stray poor guy. Do you want us to take him from you and put him up for adoption?" She looked at me and back Bronzer with a knowing look and I smiled and shook my head saying that I'll take him. She old woman whose name tag read 'Sally' smiled sweetly at me and took me to the front to pay for my things. I bought the things you would need for a dog and put Bronzers new collar and said good-bye to Sally and left.

I was walking for five minutes when a thought stuck me. What will Simon and Lucy say about me bringing Bronzer home? Would they not let me have him? Will they make me give him up? I saw a payphone went in and got my money out and dialed the home number it rang for times until I heard my foster other worried voice over the end. I winced realised what happened today and that I ran away from school without telling anyone.

"Hello? Yes Lucy it's me. Yes I'm fine- yes I know I shouldn't of- I realize that but- if you just listen- what do you mean a man in a sliver car came to the house and told you what happened? Never mind about that – would you calm down and let me explain please?!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and winced at the pain that flared up it. _Definitely a broken nose. _I thought to myself.

"Yes what he said is true, I got hit in the face and I half a black eye and probably a broken nose and I ran away from school but we can talk about that when I get home- I'm ringing on a pay phone as my phone broke from water damage- yes I was out in rain. Any way what I wanted you ask was can I-please insert more money to continue with phone call" I slammed the phone back on it the phone box and felt bad when I made Bronzer jump and growl. "Sorry boy." I mumbled as I petted him to calm him down.

I left the phone box and started walking home. It was really getting dark out now so I need to get home quick. I picked up my pace and held on tighter to Bronzer. I knew a short cut to my street but it was through an abandoned car. I shrugged as move toward it not noticing the police car that was following me. It was darker in here than what it was outside. So I made my eyes glow (yes I can do it willingly) so I could see better. Once I could see I start walking. I almost tripped over when Bronzer stopped walking and started growling. I looked around not seeing anything so I turned back to him. "What do you see boy?" I said as I started moving backwards until my back hit something hard and Bronzer start trying to pull me forward whilst growling.

I turned around slowing only to fall over when I saw a black and white police car with the ward 'To punish and enslave' written on the side. I frown when I read that. Wasn't it meant to say 'To serve and protect'? Bronzer was growling for deadly as the car started to move towards us. It stopped just inches away before i started to….Transform? I scream and my nightmares where coming back to me form Mission City and Bronzer jumped in front of me protecting me. It looked down at me with crimson eye and moved closer as I scrambled backwards pulling Bronzer with me. "Well look what I have here? A new play toy" It sneered down at me. I knew my eyes where glowing but there was nothing I could do it stop it. "What are you? An Autobot? Answer ME!" It shouted at me as I screamed. It slammed its fist on the ground by me and Bronzer jumped at it to try and attack it but the robot just turned its arm into a knife and stabbed him.

"NOOOO" I screamed and he yelped and was thrown at the wall leaving a blood trail down it. It laughed as I got up and ran and fell down to him. He was still alive. I closed my eyes and tears came to me realising I was going to die the same why as my parents. _At least I'll see them again._ I thought sadly to myself. I screamed for help when it went to grab me but before it could, it was tackled to the ground by a big black robot. I stared terrified as they fought.

"Jazz leave and take the girl, this cons' mine." The black one growled as a sliver car came rushing over . It parked in front of me and the man who saved me from Trent came out the driver's side.

"Hey! Are ya hurt lil lady?" He said as he picked me up bridle style and put me in the passenger side. "Bronzer" I mumbled and tried to get out and get him but the man had already put him in the back seat.

"Don't worry ah put 'im in the back. I'm gonna take ya somewhere safe, ma names Jazz." He said as he got into the driver's seat and drove as fast as possible out of there. I nodded and looked back at Bronzer. He was losing blood fast.

"He's losing too much blood! I need to stop it!" I said as I tried to take off the set belt and get to him but it wouldn't budge. I frowned at it before trying again. Tears were flowing down my face and I knew my eyes were glowing.

"Calm down, ah know but I need to get ya somewhere safe before I can let ya help 'im. Ah promise ah will stop soon so ya can help 'im soon ok?" He said as I started crying harder.

I turned back to Bronzer who was whining in agony and it tore my heart apart. He was just trying to save me from that thing and now he's paying the price. "He was just trying to save me from that thing. Guess he was repaying the favour of me saving him. He didn't deserve any of this" I said as I started crying again I pulled my legs up to my chest and cried harder. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah know, ya _both_ don't deserve this" He said looking me in the eyes before looking away and taking his hand away from my shoulder and putting it back on the steering wheel. He slowed down to a stop and the seat belt came off me and I jumped out of the car while Jazz got Bronzer out and gentle place him into my arms.

"I need to start the bleeding and keep him warm." I told him and he nodded and went and opened his boot and got some blankets and placed them the ground and ripped one up and place it to Bronzers wound. He yelped in pain and it was a horrible sound.

"Shhh I know it hurts boy but we have to stop the bleeding" I said as he looked into my eyes. I felt tear down my face and his eyes started to close.

"No, no, no, stay awake boy! Stay awake, don't leave me." I cried as breathing slowed down. I screamed when his heart stopped and cried into Jazzes shoulder.

"I'm sorry, ah wish there was something ah could do." He said in my ear as he put a blanket over Bronzers body. I didn't care that I didn't know him, i held on to shirt as I cried but stopped when I felt a pulling feeling. Just like when I was in Mission City. I pulled away from Jazz and looked at Bronzer. Everything happened so quickly. My hands started glowing bright blue. I felt like a prisoner in my own body. I had no control over anything. I moved back to Bronzer and pulled back the blanket. I barely heard Jazz asking what was going on but I could speak. I couldn't even breathe. I felt my hand touch Bronzer and an electric jolt went through me into my hand and then a bright blue light and then a ringing in my ears. I felt drained, I had control back but the last thing I saw before passing out was Bronzers confused face looking at me with big glowing blue eyes and them darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Authors note: **Well that's the first chapter kiddos! What did Emily do? Find out next time XD! I really hope Jazzes accent is ok its really hard to do! I'm planning on this story being a long one so I hope you guys will be patient with me and I don't think I said this at the top but this is my very first fanfiction story so please review and feel free to pm me as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformer but I do own my OC Emily and Bronzer

**Note: **Hey, I'm back! Sorry it's been a while but I started college two weeks ago so it's been a bit crazy. Thank you soooo much to those who are following this story and those who have put it as their favourite! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll warm you now that there is a bit of adulty goodness at the end of the chapter! It's not that graphic it depends on what you find graphic or not! :D

Anyway onward with the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(Emilys POV)**

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

_What the hell is that beeping noise? _

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Ok, seriously what the hell is that beeping noise_? I groaned as i opened my eyes and quickly shut them again hissing at the brightness. My head was bounding. I feel like I've been hit by a car. Actually scratch that, I feel as if I have been hit by a truck, kicked by a horse, been used as a punch bag and then tossed into a blender. Yep that sums it up. Opening them again I saw that I was in some sort of hospital room. I looked around and saw a heart monitor. _So _that's_ what the beeping was. _I thought as I lay back down. Why was I in a hospital? What the hell _happened? _The last thing I remember was walking home and cutting through the abandoned parking lot with Bronzer, when... It all came crumbling down and I sat up quickly, accidentally yanking out the IV with me with a hiss. I could feel blooding going down my arm and cursed at the pain.

"What the frag is going on in here?!" I screamed as the door was flung open and a Lime yellow and blue robot came rushing in. The yellow one looked at me and then to my arm and to me again and mumbled something to the blue one who nodded and left. I couldn't understand what he said and to be honest I didn't care, I was too scared to care. The yellow robot started walking towards me and I scrambled backwards. "Calm down youngling, I will not harm you; let me see your arm." He gestured to my arm and looked me in the eyes. _He doesn't look he's going to hurt me, plus he has blue eyes and the only ones who seem to want to hurt people have red eyes… so... _"O-ok" I choked out and held out my arm and he took it very gently for a giant metal robot and started to wipe the blood away with a cloth and wrapped it in a bandaged.

"What is your name youngling? My name is Ratchet and I am the Chief Medical Officer for the Autobots and the blue one that was in here a moment ago was my apprentice, Jolt." I looked up at him confused. _What's an Autobot?_ As if sensing what I was thinking he answered. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. We call ourselves Autobots because it's easier to pronounce." He looked down at me and I nodded. "Um Hi, m-my names Emily." I looked up at him and smiled but it was forced. I was _freaking out_.

"Hello, Emily. May I ask why you are not screaming? Are you not afraid of us? Usually when humans meet us they either pass or scream." Ratchet said. I was about to answer his question when the door came smashing open making me jump and give a short scream.

_**CLANG!**_

"Ahhh! Ratch, Ya crazy medic wha was tha for?!" I looked up to see a small silver bot with a blue visor covering his eyes rubbing this head hold. "Jolt told meh ya wanted meh to come down! If ah had known it was for ya to do some target practice ah would ah sent Sides and Sunny in first!" I heard a bang outside the door and two robots came in. One was red and the other was a golden yellow. They were taller them the sliver one but smaller than Ratchet. The red one snickered at the smaller robot and the golden yellow glared down at him.

"Don't call me that fragger! My name is Sunstreakernot Sunny!_" _He growled at the smaller robot. The sliver robot was about to retort back when I heard someone clear there throat. I looked at the red robot that was grinning and was pointing at… me? I felt my face grow warm when they looked at me. The red robot winked at me and to my horror I blushed, which caused him to grin at me.

"Well hello there sweetspark." He purred down at me. I gave awkward smile which turned into a grin when I saw out of the corner of my eye Ratchet pick up wrench and a smaller one to give to me. He placed it into my hand and as quick as flash I threw it at the red one, at the same time as Ratchet. The small silver robot fell to the ground laughing at him as he fell up against the wall with a girlish screech. The red one got to his feet and glared at me and Ratchet. He grabbed the golden bots arm and marched out muttering angrily "So that's what you get for being nice around here huh? Well I aint gonna bother anymore."

I heard Ratchet snort at him as he left. I started to feel bad as he _was_ being nice just in a flirty way that I didn't like and I basically punched him in the face. I frowned at this.

"Eh, don't worry 'bout 'im, he's just mad tha ya hurt 'is ego." The sliver one said waving at the door with a grin.

"Well looks like ya are finally awake then! Ya had meh worryin when ya passed out on meh. Literally." He said in a serious tone. Wait did he just say I passed out on him? This is the first time I've met him. The last person I was with was.. "Jazz? How is this possible? You were human?" I said wide eyed.

He looked at me grinned. "It's called ah holoform. Ratch made them so we could blend in with ya humans. Its wha we would like if were human." I made an 'O' look and he laughed and I smiled. Jazz looked at me smiling. "Ah have ah surprise for ya." He said with a soft smile. He transformed in to his car mode and drove out. He said a surprise for me? But he barely knows me? When he came back, he transformed and had something in his hands. He held his hands out down to me and opened them. As fast as lightning I was on my back with something wet licking my face. I started giggling and I put my hands up to push whatever it was away. My hands came to… fur? Opening my eyes I gasped.

"Bronzer?" He stopped doing what he was doing and looked and me and nodded. He _nodded_. A dog that died in my arms _nodded_ at me. "H-how is t-this p-possible?! You died!" Bronzer look and me and his eyes started to _glow_ blue. Like what mines does.

"That's what we would like to know." Ratchet grumbled. I looked up at Ratchet as he started scanning Bronzer who growled at the medic for doing so.

"Would you ask first? It just plain rude when you don't and an invasion of privacy." A deep voice spoke. I looked around to find who said that and my eyes went wide once I realized who it was. It was Bronzer who spoke. _I have a talking dog. Could my life get any weirder?_ I thought to myself. He was growling at the medic who just scoffed in response. Bronzer gave a huff of annoyance back and looked at me and grinned.

"You can _talk_ now? What else has changed?" I said the last bit more to myself then anyone else. Ratchet it looked at me said and sighed.

"From what my scans are showing me and what Jazz told me of what happened, Bronzers bones are made of metal, our metal to be exact. As you can see." He gestured to an X-ray of Bronzers body which he projected. Everything was metal, even his teeth and claws. "His skeleton, teeth and claws are made of metal. I have no idea why or how this is possible but what I do know is that it was you who did this, what are you?" He looked at me narrowing his eyes like I was some grand puzzle wait to unlock. I narrowed my eyes back at him anger building. I saw his eyes widen when he realised what he said and when he saw tears gathering in my eyes. He was about to apologise but I cut him off.

"And you think _I _know! I have no god damn idea what is going on! I know I'm not a normal teenager and I've known that since I got my parents killed in the attack in Mission City by begging them to take there for my 16th birthday! Do you have any idea how that feels to know that you got your own _parents_ killed and to have this, this… _thing_ wrong with me as a reminder!" I could feel my body shaking as tears were falling down my faced as I continued my rant.

"I _know _because I've been shoved from foster family to foster family because they wanted a _normal _child not a _freak _like me! I _know _because I've been bullied to many times to remember! I _know_ because hours before I found Bronzer I was _punched in the face _because I am such a _freak! _I _know _because I only get four hours of sleep each night because I suffer from vicious nightmares! _I know _because, because i-ii-i-"Warm arms came around me and started shushing me as I wailed uncontrollably as the past year was finally catching up to me. I looked up as someone started brushing my tears away. I was exacting it to be Jazz but I was surprised when it wasn't. A man with salt and pepper hair was crouching down and was wiping my tears away with his thumb. His bright blue eyes were looking at me with a sad expression and he looked down.

"I am really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it as it came out and i am truly sorry.. I am sincerely sorry for your parents loss and know that you shouldn't blame yourself. How you to know the city were was going to be attacked by alien robots? If anybody is to blame it is _us _not _you_. And you are _not _a_ freak_, you are far from it. You are a unique human being with an amazing gift. You brought Bronzer back to _life._ You _saved _him Emily. Your parents would be proud of you youngling. And as for these 'foster' families you spoke of, they have missed out on having an amazing young child full of life and courage." He smiled at my awed expression. Bronzer licked away the rest of my tears and I giggled at him.

"Thank you, Ratchet. No one has ever said that to me before and I guess I always thought was my 'gift' as a curse. And I know you didn't mean it like that, it's just that it brought back some painful memories." I said as I gave a weak smile and looked down. The arms around pulled me to my feet and I smiled when I realized it was Jazz. He looked at me and smiled as I mouthed 'Thank you' to him. Ratchet gave me a hug and then vanished and his true form stood up.

"Well, we were meant to have a meeting with prime about what happen four days ago-"

"_WHAT!? _IVE BEEN HERE FOR FOUR DAYS AND YOU JUST TELL ME THIS NOW?! MY FOSTER PARENTS MUST BE FREAKING OUT!" I shrieked. Ratchet and Jazz winced at me voice level. Ratchet pinched the bridge of his… nose? He signed and muttered an "I'm too old for this" which made Jazz snort and Ratchet to glare at him. While this was going on I was in a _full blown panic._ What are were Lucy and Simon going to think! I started pacing muttering "I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead." Under my breath which made the too bots in the room look at me in amusement. I didn't notice when the door opened and a tall, red and blue bot walked in.

"Commander Lennox has already spoken to your foster parents. They have been notified that you were attacked and that you are here for medical reason and to find you a guardian to protect you when you go home." A deep voice rumbled. I jumped in fright.

"Ahh! When the hell you come in here?! Someone so _big _should be able to so _quiet_!" I squeaked earning an amused chuckle from the big bot and snort from Jazz and Ratchet.

"From years of practice from sneaking away from Ratchets Med Bay when he isn't looking youngling." He said in amusement, earning an evil glare from Ratchet that would send tough solders running for the hills. I look up at him a studied is form. Wait I know him. I remember seeing him fight that evil big robot when he told the boy to shove that cube thing in his chest and I had that pulling feeling.

"I-I know you. I-I mean I've s-seen you before. Y-you were f-fighting that big e-evil robot an-and you told t-that k-kid to shove this weird cube thing i-into your c-chest." I stuttered out in shock. The big bot cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"How do you now that youngling? Were you there?" He rumbled. I tried to hide my grimace at the harsh memory that came rushing from my brain but apparently I didn't hide it well enough as Jazz saw it and answered for me.

"Yeah she was there, an' ah think we should make this discussion for another day as she as' been through enough trauma for one day." Jazz piped up and gave him a look that said I'll-Tell-You-Later. I was thankful that Jazz would let him know about parents without me having to do it. I'll have to tell them the whole thing though soon which made me frown.

"Very well. As I said as I came in, your foster parents know about the attack but not the whole truth. We left it out about us as we don't want many people knowing about our existence for their safety. You will be having a guardian go back with you until we are sure that the decepticons don't go after you. As for your guardian, I have chosen Jazz as you have already met him even though it wasn't through good circumstances. You will leave now to go home as it is late. We will meet again in two weeks to discuss what happened with Barricade, Bronzer and what you saw in Mission City." He finished and I flinched at the last word, it sending shivers up my spine. Jazz transformed in his Pontiac Solstice and his holoform step out and smiled up at me. I looked down when a hand was placed by me. I looked at Ratchet smiling as I stepped on and he lowered me to the ground and I hopped off and smiled at Ratchet.

"Thank you for what you said earlier and-." I was cut off by Ratchet holding up a hand to stop me.

"Do not thank me, Emily, I was just doing my job. And remember what I told you, do not blame yourself." He said in a stern tone. I smiled up at him and said "Yeah well you do your job amazingly." I said and grinned when he started sputtering. I waved and bid good bye until two weeks' time to the big bot he bit bid a farewell and safe travels back to me. I smiled as I hopped in to the passenger's seat happy to be going home and Bronzer jumped into the back and fell alsleep. Jazz closed his door and the seat belt slid over me making me squeak in surprise and Jazz to laugh as he got in the driver's seat. I glared at him my cheeks starting to blush. He looked at me and grinned as he driving.

"Your goin' a bit red there do ah need tah take ya back to Ratch?" He said in a teasing tone with a smirk that made his handsome face light up. _Wait what?_ I blushed deeply at what I just thought which unfortunately for me made Jazz want to know what made me blush. I scowled at him for his questions and his handsome fac- _Stop it now Emily! Hes an alien! _I thought annoyingly to myself but the other part of me pushed through. _You know you don't care about that! I mean even in robot form hes _hot! _No! Sh you! _ I was getting frustrated now, so too distracted myself I started rubbing the seats not realizing what I was doing until I heard a groan and a loud one at that.

"Ohhhhh, tha feels so gooooood."Jazz mumbled and looked over at him and then to my hand and my eyes widened when I realized I was the season he making those sounds. I had to admit that his groans sounded amazing! A mischievous smirk dance my mouth as I rubbed harder digging my nails in and scratching the seat making him groan louder.

"Ahhhhh riggght thereeeeeee." Jazz groaned lowly and I shuddered at the sound. I was about to do it again when a horn snapped him out of it and he quickly righted in self on the road and sending me a glare at my laughing form. I was laughing so hard that I didn't see his mischievous smirk of his own on his face.

"Oh, that was priceless! You should off seen your _face_!" I was laughing so hard that I didn't realise that Jazz had pulled over until the belt came off and Jazz was on top of me pinning me down. My eyes widened at his smirking face and I had the sudden urge to kiss him. My face grew hot as his lips moved over to my neck and then he purred "Don't start something ya don't intend tah finish. And ya should see your face. Oh and ah can tell how your body is reacting tah meh doing this." He said lowly and I felt his warm breathe on my neck and my whole body started heating up. I tilted my head so my neck was exposed and I felt warm lips press down there and teeth graze my exposed skin, my breath hitched and I gave a loud moan. Jazz gave a low chuckle which made me shudder with pleasure. He moved his face to look me. Glowing blue eyes met glowing blue eyes and he could see the lust in my eyes. He smirked down at me which sent a shiver down my whole body. He leaned in close keeping eye contact me and our lips we getting closer… closer …closer…. And then he pulled away jumping back in to his own seat. The seat belt slid agonisingly slow over my body which made me squirm and push my hands onto the seat making Jazz real form shiver. I looked over at his smirking face and narrowed my eyes at him.

"That was mean you tease." I said in a pout. And Jazz grinned evilly at me as we pulled into my drive. I suddenly went tense as Jazz pulled to a stop. He looked at with a worried look and said in a serious way. "What's wrong?"

I signed as I turned around too looked at Bronzer who was still fast sleep. Jazz followed my gaze. "Oh don't worry, Lennox already told ya foster parents about 'im and how ya found him an what not and they was fine with it apparently." He said in a cheerful tone. I nudged Bronzer and he whined his protests to getting up and put a paw over his head. I grinned a how cute he looks and Jazz gave an "awwwwwh" noise which made him sit up and glare deathly at Jazz he grinned back and hopped out of the car. He opened up my side and I hopped out and Bronzer jumped out after. I gave Bronzer a pointed look and was about to tell him about talking but he cut me off beating me to it.

"Yeah, yeah I know don't go speaking in front of your foster parents." He rolled his eyes at me and walked to the front door and sat down. I grinned at Jazz and went to open the door but stopped when I thought of something. "Where are you staying? Surely you don't expect my foster parents to have you stay out here? Even though you are anyway but they don't know that! They think your human." I whispered the last sentence and Jazz grinned and it made me uneasy.

"I'm staying the guest bedroom. Right. Next. To. You." He said the last four words lowly taking a step each time and smirking at me. My face flushed as he moved his face towards mine ever so slowly. Again we wear _so _close to kissing again. And what do you know? He moved away from me to open the door and he walked in. _Tease_ I thought with a smile. Bronzer trotted into the house and I smiled as I shut the quietly. I locked the door as it was one in the morning and they were probably in bed.

"Follow me." I whispered to Jazz who nodded in response. I moved walk up the stairs but almost fell over when Bronzer shot up the stairs. I felt myself fall up against the hard chest of Jazz and turned around to see him smirking down at me eyes twinkling in the dark. I blushed and pulled my self of him and frowned at how cold it felt suddenly but brushed it off and moved up the top.

I scowled down at Bronzer for running up the stairs and nearly pushing me over but he just grinned and winked and then trotted off to what he was guessing was my room and plopped himself on my bed. I huffed in annoyance and turned around came face to face with Jazz. He smirked at me.

"Making a habit of this aren't you?" I said at him smiling. He was about to say something but I grabbed his hand pulling him along with me to the room next to mine. I slowly pulled my hand away from his and his fingers brushed mine, a ghostly touch. I closed my eyes and bathed in his warmth… I snapped my eyes open and quickly opening the door and walking in. I rubbed my arm and said rather awkwardly. "Well, uh, here's your room." I looked up to see Jazz smirking at me and my eye twitched. "Stop looking at me like that." I said looking him in the eye. He smiled and moved towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him as I moved round him and walked backwards until my back hit the wall and I gasped. He moved close until he was pressed up against me and he pinned my hands above my head and moved down and I could feel his lips on my ear and he said "I don' know why but ya drive meh crazy femme." He purred into my ear and I felt him nibble my ear lobe. My breath hitched. "L-let's take it s-slow though, a- as much as I really _really _wanna go _there_-"He close his eyes as if picturing it. "I wanna do this right." I said and he opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"We can take it slow if ya want" He smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead. My eyes slid closed and I smiled which then turned in to a smirk as I wedged myself free and then pinned Jazz up to the wall, which he let me do obviously. I leaned in and nibbled his ear lobe and he let out a throaty groan that made my knees wobble. "Don't worry, we won't be going slow for that long, I can't wait that long." I purred into his ear and he growled lowly as I nibbled it again before pulling back and leaving Jazz on the wall looking longingly after me as I left the room and shut his door. I walked into my room and flopped on my bed and Bronzer came and curled up next me and I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking of Jazz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Authors note: **Well that's chapter 2 kiddos! Please review and tell me if you like wear im going with this story and if you think I may off rushed into it a bit with Jazz and Emily but I hate it in stories when I takes like 10 chapters for them to start liking each other. I realize that they are a bit further than 'liking' each other, as you can tell they just wanna jump in to bed. Don't worry though I might take my time with them now. They both know they like each other romantically not just a 'fling' they wanna do. Also my OC not shy when it comes to stuff like this, just so you know. The next few chapters are going to be based on Jazz and Emily in the 2 weeks they have before they go to speak with prime.

Anyway! Please please please review! It would mean the world to have feedback! Again I am sorry for taking so long to update!


End file.
